New Beginnings
by Dark Destiny
Summary: After new wounds. Zim has amnesia, Dib's going suicidal, and Gaz tries to control Gir. What will happen? *finished*
1. New Beginnings

Hello hay! It's the one and only insane Dark Jaguar! I know in an earlier fic i promised  
many things like the fixing of grammar, spelling and, what not of my first story but,,,,  
fanfic.net crashed for a wile. Then a week of camp and well I need a new beginning  
The one thing I did promise, that I will keep is this. A  
sequel....Muahahahahahahahahaha.....  
So here it is.(by the way if Zim seems ooc that cause of the amnesia..) READ NEW  
WOUNDS OR YA WONT UNDERSTAND THIS!!. sorry 'bout that...(^*^)  
  
  
New beginnings.  
  
Time; 18 years past the invasion begins.  
Place; an old irkin empire storage planet.  
  
Spinxsa sighs as she typed the last of the successful invasions from the A-H time  
frame, into the computer. She paused to rub her sore hands, grumbling about the tallest,  
and how they always insisted on a brand new file system just, when they finished the old  
one. Spinxsa hated the tallest in a way many of her kind now did. She had grown up on  
one of their colony planets, zeta-9gh to be precise. The slaves of the planet were  
hevorains, large hulking herbivores who would not hurt a fly. She was odd in the fact that  
she had been born the old way, not in a test tube. Her mother and father loved her and  
raised her together. It was a dreamy existence, one she had though almost too perfect. She  
was saddly proven right. for her parents were freedom fighters, working in secret to free  
all the slave kind. Then They came, and tore her fragile world apart, ripped her from her  
mothers arms, and killed her father in front of her eyes.  
They had left and taken her away from the life she had know. Trained her as an  
invader, but she did not have the knack for it. Being average hight she had been sent to be  
a clerk on this stupid file planet. Spinxsa wiped the silent lone tear from her eye, and  
continued on to sector I-Z Her fingers paused as her brain recognized some thing a few  
seconds before her conciseness did.   
Invader; ZIM .... Planet; ........ Earth Status: .......unknown.  
The rest of the insignificant details flashed before her magenta eyes. Status unknown  
status unknown... It played through her head over and over and she could not grasp why.  
Then it hit her like an anvil from a old cartoon. A status unknown invader is to be  
searched out, reassigned, and evaluated for further duties. If the invader is deemed unfit  
for duties The dispatch sent to evaluate will remain to rehabilitate. rule 23-0005-tth.  
snapped to mind. She nearly jumped for joy scattering papers all around. Legally the  
cleric that found such an error, was sent to make shure that the status of the invader was  
truly unknown ,and not just a typo. It was her chance! Her chance. Her chance to be free  
of the desk job to see the stars and a sky again. She shouted triumphantly "Look out  
Er-ath here Sphinxsa comes!" Her brain paused for a second. Why is it that, in all the  
times these files being rewritten, only I would take this opportunity? but the rest of her  
was too happy to care. Not even about the events that happened before her time in a  
galaxy far away. On a planet called earth...  
  
"do you have any cheap yellow mustard?"  
-Me  
  
Past pondering.  
  
Zim sighed as he sat on the top of his apartment building staring at the setting sun. He  
wore his costume as he always did. Not even when he slept did he take it all off. He was  
that paranoid for his survival. It consisted of Dib's old trenchcoat, his old fingerless,  
gloves blue contact lenses, a red thinly striped black tee-shirt, black pants that loosely fit  
him, he smirked as he thought about the room to grow, and the things he never took off:  
his black wig, a slash of white to the side, his ears that were made of a synthetic flesh and  
a paste cosmetic mix he had made him self. It was water proof did not rub off a hid his  
true skin color. he preferred a pale shade he had no logical reason why he just did.  
He wondered about the past year, and how much was still unknown to him. He  
remembered enough to know they had told him the truth. the truth About who and what  
he was. but so much he still did not know. He still ached because of scars from battles he  
had known in another life time. Some times he would dream in another language. It was  
so beautiful to him and he felt he should know it...  
Shortly after leaving Dib's house he had passed off as 14 year old, and landed A  
ask no questions-and we ask no questions job. The little salary was enough to buy a run  
down two room apartment. Of course if you touched the bathroom light switch you would  
shorten your life, and the blood stains, and the body out lines, but it was "home". Zim  
wondered if he had the right to call Earth his home. If he had the right to call anywhere  
home. As he sat starring at the stars a touch of loneliness hit his sole. "I wonder if they  
know I am alive, if they care... " he whispered to himself. He reached out a hand as if to  
touch the stars, aware of how short he fell, and a bit of premonition hit him. He shivered  
in the darkness.   
  
  
SooOOooOoooOOOooo did ya like it didya did ya?  
by the way Spinxsa is not an SI I would never dream of that she is just there for some odd  
reason like giving zim a different spin on things, She is in no way better. She does not  
have a S.I.R, She will not take over the planet. She will not order Zim around, Blahdy  
blah blah. If things work in the direction I think they will she will only be in this story and  
not in my future stories. Read/Review.  
oh forgot disclaimer again: repeat after me I do not own Iz and all the characters.  
Nick/J.V. do. (-*-)*sigh...*   
oh by the way. I may be in high skool but I can not spell for my life, and whoa is my  
grammer bad so don't kill me kay? thanks. 


	2. The Great Irken escape

Hello hay yall I have taken the advice of a pro and am willing to ask some one if they  
could please please please spell/grammar check my works? Yes no maybe? or not. If you  
want to help a poor hapless insane person just email me at Jwar001@aol.com. The  
advantage of this would be, you get to read my stories before the rest of the world, and  
get credit! Yaaay credit!. anywho untill i find a willing sla..oops! I mean, that is ah.....  
anywho oh, Sphinxsa will not be in all of my stories like some of her character stile.   
As I said she is just there to put a spin on things. if you like I could even get her killed!  
hmmmmm that actually gives me a few new ideas...MUAHAHAHAHahahahahh...............  
  
why are you reading this get to the story!!  
  
  
  
The great Irken escape.  
  
Shinxsa nearly beamed with joy as she skipped (yes skipped) down the corridor.  
The best part about this loop hole was she did not even have to talk to the tallest! They  
were too busy basking in the riches of the slave people, and planets labors to care about  
such small things anyway. The thought of the tallest nearly made her start to lose her joy,  
but she shook it off. "Must not lose joy!" she thought. As she got down towards the  
supply rooms she started to think. "Instead of rushing into this like an ill trained invader,  
I should think and plan ahead. Like a efficient scribe should. " She nodded to her self.  
Turning into the supply corridor she read the neatly labeled in Irken script, doors.  
"Hmm" she mumbled out loud and stepped to the first door. It read clothing. Her smooth  
purple dress and thin shoes would not do, not at all. she opened it and inside were rows  
and rows of standard issue invader clothes boots red shirts black pants, ect. The room  
seemed to go on for miles... she sighed and walked in.  
She walked over to the nearest set. "Why are these here any way? This is a  
recording planet." she mumbled to herself. She looked at the labeled tag. It read. Property  
of Irken army please ship to sevon9. Sevon9 was the old home base for the armada. No  
small wonder. These were years out of date and were dropped on the nearest planet just to  
get rid of them. The tallest, she shivered again, would maim anyone who would even try  
to talk about them. She sighed yet again. It would take years to find one that fit. She  
picked up a pair of gloves and slid them on. They ended past her elbows but the hand part  
fit snugly. she shrugged they would have to do. No way was she searching all that for  
anything better. She picked up the boots nearest to her, and slid them on. getting the same  
kind of result. She sat down. 'It would take hours just to get some descent clothing.. Not  
to mention how ugly the red would look on her.' She thought to herself. Just then she  
spotted something. A bin near the door. She stood up and walked over. In the bottom of  
the bin was a bunch of clothing that was not standard issue. A belt and a dress lay on top  
of the clothing. It all looked like it was pretallest made. she lifted the dress of the pile. It  
was a grape purple and magenta mix. It was a little too long for her but it would do. The  
belt looked kind of like the one the tallest had, but smaller and only about one or two  
ringed.  
She smiled and walked into the auto changer. After she was done she walked into  
the next equipment room. This time there was only a arm band and a backpack. She  
picked up the bracelet, wondering what it did, and it slid down her hand and up her arm.  
Then tightened. In shock she tried to shake it off, but to avail. She rushed over to the label  
under it's former spot and read, disguise machine. It was the newest form of disguise you  
programmed the species and it would make a skin tight hologram that moved with you.  
How on irk she had got this was beyond her. She hoped for such good results with the  
back pack. She was disappointed. It was old. As old as those rows of uniforms. so old it  
was not even a implant one. One that would fit in the holes on the standard irkens back.  
Of course she was not standard Irken. The pack had two straps on it. She gingerly picked  
it up and slid it on her back. At least it did not break.She shivered at the oddness of the  
rooms she had found. What sick mind would set the equipment up that way...  
Her chores finally over she ran happily to the space dispatch. She approached the  
only ship in dock, entered her class I pass code and jumped in. The ship was a veedee  
runner faster then a voot runner, but not by much. It would shave a week maybe two from  
her trip too era-th. She sighed typed in the vectors and let the navicomp do the rest. she  
turned over and hoped she could at least get some sleep on her trip. As she lay in the ship  
she wondered " what is Invader Zim like? Would he maybe help her fight the tallest?  
hmph" she grunted" He most likely worships them like any loyal invader." If he was still  
alive.......  
  
Mind un Freezey  
  
5 months later: Earth.  
Zim sighed as he walked home. He then tripped over a small large eyed dog that  
had appeared out of nowhere. He had the sudden urge to run away screaming madness!  
He resisted it. He got up and walked on. Every day he remembered some thing new. He  
had just remembered a few of his old attempts to murder Dib and wondered anew why on  
irk Dib did not kill him when he had the chance.   
He knew his old self would have... He had also begun to feel a burning hatred for Dib  
which was hard to push aside. As well as learning a few painful things about the leaders  
he would of gave his life for back then. He now pondered how he a brilliant invader  
master of Irken technology could have been so blind. "stupid tallest and their spooty  
arrogance. err" he grumbled to himself. He stepped up to his door and opened it drawing  
his small stun gun. "One of the few things he had recovered was his mechanical genius.  
He had woke up in the middle of the night, to find himself building a giant laser, to blow  
up the planet, out of his TV and toaster. His own one track mind scared himself  
sometimes. The gun he was holding now would probably only stun a small dog, but he  
could always bluff it. He never knew if the government had found him again. He did not  
remember allot from that time, but he knew to fear his past captors.   
No one was in his apartment. He sighed. He kind of missed Gir. Wile his taking  
over the house and going for tacos had been annoying as well as other things, Gir was  
company. Zim flopped down on his beat mattress and wondered what he would do with  
the rest of his existence. He could not stay in this place for much longer the government  
was already breathing down his neck. He sighed again and drifted off into sleep. Zim  
dreamed of gir, and angels, and lasers. Not in that order.  
  
  
Muahahahah have your brains been turned into mush by my writing? This sofar has been  
mostly about Zim and sphinxza but next chapter it will be about Gaz and Dib for big  
things have been happingg in their lives also..  
ehehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehheh.   



	3. What am I?

Hello hay all you people. One thing: I don't own anything in this story! Not even  
sphinxsa. (I made her, yes that dose not mean I call her my own. So kill and/or torture her  
all ya want.) accept the poem. It is my only deep writing, I would like to claim. Other  
than: If there were no sponges in the ocean, how much deeper would it be? Oh and by the  
way, this chapter I just had to write. I don't know why. I don't know how. Must be that  
voice in the back of my head, that keeps screaming at me to let the kangaroos out of their  
cages....  
  
  
What am I ?  
  
Dib sat straight up in his bed, sweat poring down his face. His chest heaved. His  
breathing raged and fast. His eyes took a few seconds to focus, as he jammed his glasses  
on his face. Dib calmed at seeing the familiar settings of his own bedroom. He had been  
dreaming again. The dreams, nightmares really, had been getting worse and clearer. It was  
almost always the same. He was on a strange planet. Beautifully foreign. It seemed to be  
smooth and symmetrical in all its buildings and structures design. No one was there. He  
kept walking and walking for what seemed to be hours. He was all alone... at first, but  
then he heard some thing, a wisper "Dib." he turned but there was nothing. There never  
was. So he kept walking. It called again. "Zim." this time in a hiss he could vaguely  
recall. He turned and it seemed he could see something at the edge of his vision, but still  
nothing. He kept walking on. Then he began to run. It called louder now and he heard it  
clearly and saw it too.  
*flash* He was staring at Zim yelling..  
"Zim! You alien monster!" He could feel the wet grass under his feet, and heard  
Zims reply... The he was himself yelling at Dib   
"Dib, You human stink beast," He saw the human who had caused him such pain.  
Then he was himself? he ran on. Back in the foreign streets, of this empty planet. Where  
he was himself yet also himself? His brain seemed to burn as he ran. Finally stopping at  
the dead end. The dead end of mirrors fill with himself. Zim, Dib, Zim, Dib they  
portrayed himself there. A strange echo filled the silence " I must study my enemy, then  
become my enemy, then ware my enemies clothes, then move in with my enemy......" His  
words haunted him now, as in the center mirror he saw some twisted form of himself.  
Part Dib, part Zim. an odd jumble of who he was or is?   
*Flash* the dream would change and he would be Dib. Standing triumphantly  
over his prize. A fallen disabled defeated Zim. His scientist friends closing in behind  
him. Seeing the proof that he was right all along. That..   
*Flash* He was Zim. His tormentor leering over him. His hopes dashed, dreams  
gone. The tranks already taking their vengeful affect, but not fast enough, no not fast  
enough to miss the victory scowl that twisted his rival's gloating face, that mocked him.  
He felt the hate fill his sole, as in the milliseconds of his last free moments, he swore  
revenge on Dib He...   
*flash* the mirrors surrounded him, and he became the twisted monster. His own  
laughter swirling with Zim's, mocking him. Mocking him.   
  
  
Then he would wake up. Always unsure of his real form. Always clinging to the  
reality that he was Dib. Human. Safe. Home. He shivered in the darkness at the freshness  
of the nights open wounds. He fumbled for the light next to his bed. Switching it on and  
reached for the book that lay next to it. he needed to read to dull the pain to fade the  
dream. To drown the memories.  
  
It was a book of poems and fiction, of the sci-fi fantasy kind. he flipped it open and  
read not really observing the writing or meaning that was sucked into the black hole that  
was eating his heart.  
  
The Dragons gone so long ago  
The memories gone like melted snow  
And even though I long to know  
The Dragons gone so long ago  
  
My love is gone long ago  
My dreams have faded like melted snow  
The feelings that I used to know  
My love is gone long ago.  
  
H.J.M.  
  
He read on unfeeling. The next story was about the little boy who found aliens in  
his own backyard.  
  
  
  
  
  
I like sharp things! do you? This is the part that you would not understand with out  
reading my other fic... Muahahahahahahahaha. Oh and btw did anyone know the crossover  
word I used in chapter two? no? well ya should it has to do  
with beavers... heh heh heh..... 


	4. Shooting Star

hello hay to all you peoples! If you have gotten this far thank you for reading. This bit of  
my insanity has just begun. By the way review review! (*) I just could not stop  
thinking of new pages and ideas so now I will have to resort to not careing. So every one  
that likes this fic deal with it. Sorry for being harsh but some of my mistakes are not my  
falt but my comps k?(like the new line thing)  
  
  
The shooting star  
  
  
Sphinxsa's jaw dropped in awe as she looked at the glistening blue and white orb  
spinning beneath her runner. She had not seen and un conquered planet in so long. What  
she was used to seeing were like large planet wide cites with no organic life left living, or  
large world wide yellow plant farms. The newer ones were large brown patches that were  
mining strips, but no green. No green. No blue. no swirling white. It was like a new un  
tamed untouched land. For a second she longed to crush it in her grip. To command it. To  
bend it's inhabitants to her will. She snapped out of that preprogrammed frame of mind.  
as she realized that it was most likely a lot more urban and polluted than she thought.   
Then reminded her self of why she was even here.  
"I must remember my mission. I must find Zim. Then determine his state of mind  
and his health. Then reassign him." smiling evilly she then continued to herself "Then  
send the poor unsuccessful invader packing back to home. As I have a "unfortunate  
accident" preventing me from returning ."smiling as she began to dream of her freedom,  
Spinxsa began to plot. "OK fist things first I will have to scan the planet for the brain  
waves of the inhabitants. The ones that are the most similar to an irkens I will isolate and  
study myself. If there are none... well that means one of two things. Zims dead, or in a  
coma. I will worry about that when I get to it." Sphinxsa typed in a few words and  
released the scanner drones from the cargo bay. Seeing that there was only three of them  
it would take a bit of time, and of that sphinxsa was grateful. She turned her gaze back to  
the swirling orb in front of her. Not knowing or caring who or what was looking at her.   
  
Rude awakenings  
  
The almighty tallest sat in their large comfy chairs. On their large destroying ship.  
In their vast conquered territory, and basked in their own greatness.  
"Red, is it not great to be masters of the known universe?" purple questioned as  
he munched on a carefully prepared dish of chilled fruit.  
"Yes, Yes it is purple, and nothing, nothing in this universe can spoil my good  
mood today!" Red answered. Just as he finished his statement a irken messenger entered  
the bridge. he bowed pausing for his rulers permission to approach. Red waved his hand  
for the invader to speak   
"My t-tallest sirs" He stammered and wrung his hands " I have news of the one  
who's n-name must not be spoken apon t-t-torture of death in your p-presence or else.  
Purple stared uncomprehendingly, at the short invader who dared interrupt them  
with bad news. He then said   
"Who the heck are you talking about, oh short one? The invader began to ring his  
hands faster.  
Red who stared at the invader curiously remarked   
"I have never seen anyone do that with their hands before. hmm.  
When the invader remained silent purple started to frown and demanded "Tell us now  
the name of this person or I will personally feed you to the rat people.  
The invader gulped and stammered out almost inaudibly I-I-I-I-in-vvader z-z-z-z-ii-ii-mama  
"w-what was that?" Red asked a bit of histarya leaking into his voice.  
The invader repeated the name "I-i-i-i-in-va-vader za-za-za-zim." purple screamed,  
tossing the bowl of fruit onto the floor. Then fainted. Red shouted to his guards who  
stood ever present around them "Get this slime out of our presence!! Feed him to the  
slaughtering rat people, in cage 6666!!!! The invader screamed as he was dragged out of  
the room  
"NOOOOOOOO I WAS JUST obeying orders!!!! The invader flung a vid  
screen into the room, and it landed at Red's feet. Red, who was too busy trying to  
resesatate purple didn't see it until later, when he was about to leave with purple to their  
own personal spas. He bent down and gingerly picked it up. The message on the screen  
left him speech less, and he whispered out,   
"That name! It can't beee!" and dropped it to the floor like it was water. The  
screen blinked the same message over and over. Invader zim. Mission status: Invasion  
unsuccessful, status currently being reevaluated and resigned.  
  
  
Spinxsa was jerked back into life by the beeping of the computer. She wiped the drool  
from her mouth, and rubbed her eyes. Then she leaned over to the screen and taped the  
search results. Images filled her viewing screens, and she looked at the first one to pop  
up. It showed a female earthnoid slumped over a primitive earthen computer typing  
something furiously onto a old even by human standards computer. Sphinxsa peered close  
to see what the human could possible be so feverishly interested in getting onto her hard  
drive. She managed to make out the words " Dib cursed under his breath as he jumped to  
ovoid the bullets" Then the human turned very very slowly. and stared directly at  
Spinxsa. Revealing blue eyes larger than was possible for one of her kind, pale flesh that  
hadn't seen the light of day for months, and a claw like hand that gripped a cafenated  
beverage tightly. The human shouted out loud "STOP POKING MEEEEEE!" twitched a  
few times and turned back to her feverish writing. Spinxsa shuddered and closed the  
window.   
"That creature had alien brain waves but not Irken ..." Sphinxsa muttered.  
The next looked more promising. It displayed a picture of a human man in a lage black  
trench coat. He had jet black hair that had a raiper like spike. The sun glinted off his  
glasses as he crossed a street with other humans as cars rushed by. The scan had reveled  
an odd double line for the brain wave pattern. One almost like zim's, one human.  
Sphinxsa pondered the question. Zim could of hid his brain waves to fool the humans  
some how, but why? She shrunk that window to the side for further pondering. She had  
finished all the strange creatures she had determined human. They had been too tall too  
short, and wrong by other nonphysical means. she was up to her last choice. Spinxsa  
sighed and brought the last frame into view. On it , it showed a apparently human teen  
maybe a short 14 year old. Sphinxsa shivered for no reason at all. She checked the side  
info. the wave pattern was not human.  
It was not same but... she clicked advanced scan. The computer paused wile the probe  
was sent out. She looked again at the person in the frame.. He was sitting on a roof top  
looking up at the sky. The star was just setting in his part of the planet. The look on his  
face was not normal for a human. It was the look of one who had known the stars he was  
staring at.  
The computer beeped a now familiar sign. Spinxsa opened the new frame with a touch of  
her gloved finger. The scan showed all she needed to know. The male was irken. His size  
was the about what zims was supposed to be for 18 years away from home. Normally no  
Irken lived to be zims hight, they were sent to invade planets, and most of them were  
killed in the battle that insued afterwords. In sphinxsa's opinion it was not the battle that  
killed them...... She turned back to the news she had learned This was it she closed all  
other frames open and entered the coordinates listed. her antenna twitched in anticipation  
as the computer processed the information and located the nearest landing location. Then  
the veet runner began it's descent.  
Zim looked once again at the stars he had once visited. He stood up to go giving one last  
glance. He then spotted something. A shooting star as the humans would call it. He knew  
it was just a meteorite burning up in earth's atmosphere but still, The part of him that had  
known the humans said (make a wish how could it hurt?) so he sighed tolerating this bit  
of human foolishness for once. He muttered out loud "I wish that I could see my home  
again." (There are you happy?) He asked that part of himself. (Yes.) He answered. Zim  
sighed out loud. Now I am answering myself.... He turned from the stars and entered the  
building. 


	5. Beautiful Day

ado hay all you peoples who care!! I am now in high school, and boy how it gives me so  
many twisted ideas! I will in the end fix this and my other stories errors. What ever for  
now. So flame me !!!!!!!  
  
  
Its a Beautiful Day...  
  
Dib sat in his desk and contemplated his life. For about a year now he had been  
growing more and more twisted on the inside. He was gaining a hatred of all humankind.  
It had started with the dreams. Then the childhood memories, he thought he had  
suppressed. Then Zim's memories. Always with the kids. The hurt. When he was young  
they had tormented him. They called him insane. Ignored the truth even when he served it  
to them on a silver platter. Alienated him. Even Zim was alone back on his own planet  
also alienated. Alienated.. such a funny word to Dib. He who had lived his life exposing  
aliens, was alienated as a child. "The words of adults are hurtful but kids are truly cruel"  
floated at the back of his head. even now they still alienated him. His major achievements  
were mostly 18 years ago, and seemed to pale in comparison to many others. He had been  
losing respect over the years. When he did not hunt down and destroy Zim after his  
escape.... They had all began to doubt him. So he had begun to remember, and began to   
hate them. None of them had ever known his pain. As a very young child, before Zim,  
He had thought to himself "Their lives are so happy. If they had to live one day of my  
life, they would wish to die."  
He stared at an old faded photo on his desk. It was of his father, himself age 3 and  
a baby Gaz held by his mother. His mother. He had never known his mother. she was just  
a song in the dark, a sweet smell of lilacs, and feeling of love. He did not know if she had  
died, left, or been taken. His dad never spoke her name, and would not tell Dib what had  
happened. Dib would not even have a photo of her, but when his father had died in a  
since related accident, he had left Dib the photo. As a toddler Dib had believed that aliens  
had taken her. He was too small to under stand death, and he knew she would never have  
left them all willingly. So he began to look for them.   
Dib began to wonder, if she had really even loved him at all. He slowly began to  
think of all the bad memories and sat unmoving, slowly in his mind slipping into a whirl  
pool of hate despair, pain, and depression. He took off his glasses, and looked around the  
room. Some times he felt that there was too much detail in the word. Too much sharp  
images. Some times he welcomed his true blurred vision. He then placed his glasses back  
on his face. He looked at a jungle knife that lay on his desk. He had gained it from south  
Americans when he was hunting for alien clues by the Aztec ruins. It glinted so  
wonderfully. He slowly began to reach for it.  
Then like a flash light turned on in the night, The phone rang. Dib sat unmoving,  
hand still out, and let his answering machine get it.   
"Hello, you have reached the office of Dib professional paranormal investigator.  
please leave a message after the beep. *beeep* the prerecorded message done, Dib sat and  
listened to hear who was calling.   
*Dib? hello? Its me Gaz just calling to see if you have been killed by a ware wolf,   
big foot in the garage, or phantoms, or what ever. Oh and you owe me 20 bucks! so pay  
me back or feel my wrath!!" Gaz voice paused as some thing shattered in the background  
and a high pitched squealing was heard. "No! put that down Gir! *crash* Noooooo! not  
my new computer!!" GIIIIIR!!! the answering machine clicked off.  
Dib smiled knowing just how much of a pain Gir could be. He then looked at his  
hand a few inches from the knife and let it drop to his side. He said out loud   
"what heck am I doing?!!" he got up out of his chair, and grabbed his trench coat, he  
slipped it on, and sprinted out his door. He ran out of the building and jumped in his car.  
He turned it on and started to drive. He mumbled out loud "Must get out of here! I got to  
figure out a non violent way to clear my head!"   
He drove for hours not caring about where he was going. Only finally snapping  
into full awareness as he reached the fields that lay at the far, far edge of the city. Dib  
parked his car at the side of the road, and stepped out into the field. It was sunset, and Dib  
could not help but stare at the sky letting the colors wash over him. Reds, yellows, pinks,  
purples, and fiery oranges. Dib sat and leaned against his car. He stared at sky until the  
painting faded into a star filled sky. He then stared at the stars. The sky seemed to burst  
with them. He never really got a good look at them in the city. too many light sources. He  
focused on one point of glittering light. It seemed to be getting bigger. Dib stared as It  
grew bigger and bigger. He numb with shock. Then his brain said "maybe we should  
move." His arms went " nah," but his legs said "heck yea! He got up and ran into the  
field, He dived down, just as the giant object hit his car.  
  
  
Hmmm suspenseful noo? Muahahahahahahaaaa I am evil. Any one  
who has read it most likely knows what wrecked Dib's vehicle.... So review  
pleeeeeeease!! Oh by the way yes that was me....... 


	6. The end of the beginning

I dedicate this fic too Amethyst soul. She is the only one who Has most likely gotten this  
far, and so, this humble fic writer bows in the radiance of some one who survived the  
madness. OK I am ending this in the next two chapters. Why you ask? 'cause I frankly  
don't have the hart to write more than an ending to this. Spinxsa dies, but I planned that  
from the start really, and in the end it's better that way..... Unless 20 people beg that  
I spare her. Haha sometimes I kill myself....  
  
  
Beginning of the end  
  
Spinxsa was relaxing calmly weighting for the peaceful landing she knew she was  
going to have, when the computer blated a warning. "What?" Sphinxsa cried indignantly.  
Nothing could Threaten a Irken Veet runner! buzz buzz buzzedy buzz! (you guessed it!)  
Her ship collided with the killer death bee. "YAaAAAAAaaAAa!" Spinxsa screamed as  
she was knocked from side to side of her ship. The bee sent the ship into a deadly spiral  
down ward. Spinxsa hit the control console and blacked out just as the field came into her  
spinning view.   
10 minutes later.......  
  
Dib groaned and shook his head. He regretted that instantly as his head began to scream  
at him.   
"Oooooowwhat on irk!? as he stood up, he saw among the shattered wreckage of  
his poor car some thing from his twisted dreams. A voot runner! No, that's not right it's  
too slim, too sleek for that... A newer version? As he verified this in his mind, the cockpit  
opened to reveal the tattered occupant. "It's a human Girl? She looks to be around 11  
maybe 12, but weight no she Irken. How he knew Dib could not say, but the ship was a  
tiny hint. He rushed over to the girl who lay knocked out on the ships floor. He checked  
her pulse on her palm steady Irken rhythm, her' was not a human heart beat. He should  
know. he felt her smooth clear forehead and his hand came away covered whit bluish  
blood. "What the?" he said out loud. "must be some new typ of disguise. A hologram..."  
Then he heard something. Something that made his heart jump. Sirens. They know. How  
could they not? I gave them the devices to find people like her. He laughed at him self  
even though he heard them getting closer. People. A year or two ago he would have said  
creatures. He tried to drag the girl away from the vehicle, but in the end he was not fast  
enough. As the trank hit his chest, he wondered if this was how zim had felt. Then as he  
slipped into merciful darkness he remembered, no no it wasn't.  
  
  
The GZG to the rescue (or not)  
  
Gaz sat up in her bed as she awakened from her dreamless sleep. Her "Brother in  
trouble you lose something you want/need! "sensors blaring. Gir was snoozing peacefully  
at the foot of her bed his legs twitching every once and a wile as he peacefully chased  
cupcake butterflies in his dreams. She almost did not have the hart to wake him. Almost,  
after the computer incident........ She flung off her quilts and jumped out of bed, waking  
Gir in the process who mumbled "one more cupcake mistress." As Gaz dressed she yelled  
to the S.I.R  
"Gir get up! I need you to do something!" at the long pause of silence Gaz sighed  
and said "I will get you a freezy.." instantly Gir was on his feet in a ridged military pose  
he said in his most serious voice "Yes mistress I obey!" he added in the classic Gir voice  
"Can I get chocolate bubble gum??" Gaz pulled her boots on, and ordered  
" If you get on your disguise and don't break anything yes." Gir squealed and  
pulled on his brown dog disguise. His green one was destroyed, so Gaz made him a new  
one.   
(AN, I believe Gaz can sew so kill me. She had no mother, and a neglectful father, how  
ells would she repair her favorite dress? The one she always wore...)  
Gaz grabbed Gir Just as he started to turn toward Gaz's old computer.   
"where are we going mistriss?" He asked.  
"First we find Zim. Then we save Dib. Then we get my 20 bucks back."  
  
  
  
  
Soon this will end and all will be well in the world. Not really for me nothing will ever be  
right again. I will eat the flames personally. 


	7. The beginning of the end

Yea the end! Yea! This will be long and sad!! YEA!! BTW I deleted this and re uploaded  
it just cause I don't think anyone would read it other wise! YEA!   
  
  
  
Rude awaking....  
  
Dib was awake. At least he thought so. He did not open his eyes. He was afraid of  
what he would see. He was floating that much he knew. Odd he felt like a head ache he  
had grow used to was gone. Then he knew why. He did not feel Zim's presence in his  
mind. He opened his eyes in shock. then quickly snapped them shut in regret. He knew  
now why he felt like he was floating. If only it was a bad dream, if only... He slowly  
opened his eyes to view the lab around him. He was floating in a tube filled with green  
liquid. He was dressed only in his boxers. He had no oxygen mask, but he did not need  
one. 'Must be a form of liquid air.' He thought to himself. There was a tube attached to  
the base of his neck. he reached behind his head and gingerly tuched it. He was rewarded  
with a surge of pain that shook him down to his cells. He opened his mouth in a silent  
scream, and nearly passed out. Some how he clung to awareness. He looked straight  
forward and focused through the pain as he had trained himself to. he mentally shook  
himself. He had never trained himself to ignore pain. He checked his memory. Yes he  
still had Zim's memories but they were dulled and faded as if viewed on a old TV. He  
pushed those thoughts aside and viewed the images that met him as he looked into  
another tube. It was the Girl. She was dressed in a thin hospital gown. She no longer was  
in disguise, and her true Irken form was like salt on an open wound. She was not awake.  
A scientist walked past them and Dib snapped his eyes shut, but it was too late. The man  
Spoke into his comm   
"subject 3 is awake."  
  
  
who did what now?  
  
Zim awoke to a pounding on his door, and a yelling that was sharply familiar.  
"Zim! Get your lazy but out of bed and open this door now or feel my wrath. " A female  
voice shouted. A higher pitched voice added "I got cherry advocate !" Zim snapped to full  
battle awareness and jumped out of bed. He yelled back "Be patient human stink beasts!"  
He pulled on his pants and shirt, checked his disguise in the mirror, and opened the door.  
What on Irk, are you insane....." his preplaned row of insults fell with his jaw to the floor,  
as he saw just who was pounding on his already damaged door.  
"master!" Gir yelled and jumped into the shocked Zim's arms.  
"Gir? b-but how? I did not disclose my new base's location." Zim questioned. Gaz Just  
pushed Zim out of the way, and entered Zim's "base"   
"Do you really believe that Gir could not find you, his former master, and the only Irken  
on the planet, With enough bribing? Gaz stated matter of fact, and continued. "Dib is in  
trouble, And you are going to help me get him back safely." Zim was about to say why in  
sweet holy heck, should he do that for his ex-rival, but seeing the look in Gaz's eyes he  
decided that it would be wiser to blindly obey. Gaz walked to the half of his 1 and1/2  
room apartment's kitchen table and dropped her bag on the table.   
"You are going to get whatever weapons and alien technology you have concocted out of  
spare parts and follow me to hunt down and recapture Dib. "Gaz said calmly. Zim had no  
clue how She could know that he had alien weapons and technology built out of an old  
toaster and a microwave he had lugged into his apartment, but He decided To just stick  
with his first plan in responding to Gaz. So he without a word grabbed his back pack,  
pushed the secret button that flipped his shelves inside out to reveal the arsenal of  
weapons he had made, and began stuffing them in to his pack.  
about 30 minuets and one accidental discharge by Gir of Zim's most powerful  
weapon, They were in Gaz's black beetle and hot on the trail of Dib. Seeing how Dib was  
always borrowing one thing or another from Gaz, so she had long ago taken the liberty of  
installing a tracking device on the bottom of Dib's car. Gaz followed the beeping signal  
on her laptop screen. She was driving at around 70mph. She ignored The screams of Zim  
and Gir and they reached the sight of the crash in record time. Gaz stepped out of her car  
leaving Zim to pry his arms of the car seat. She sniffed the cold night air, and viewed the  
wreckage of Dib's car. He was not here. Not dead but not here. Darn, now she would  
have to actually work to get him back.  
Zim fell out of the car, and tried to stand on his wobbly legs. He failed on his  
second attempt he managed to stand. Something glinted in Gaz's car's head lights. It had  
the Irken mark on it. Suddenly his pain was gone and he ran to the center of the still  
burning wreckage. No the runner was gone but. He picked of the bit of blue blood stained  
cloth, and knew who, what, and where the truly important clues from the landing now  
were.   
Spinxsa opened her eyes to a pain she had not felt since they had killed her  
parents. Her body and soul ached. A human was before her. He was all blurry and slightly  
green, but she thought she recognized him. When her sight truly focused, her eyes grew  
wide as the truth finally dawned on her. She. Was. Captured. She tried to scream and  
began to thrash against the glass of the tube. The green liquid choked out any sound. As  
her fist glanced the glass for the fist time, a pain spread from the back of her neck down  
to depth of her squeedly spooch. As She clung to awareness, She realized how much she  
had failed, and realized that her goals would never be gained. Freedom. Never to see the  
sky of an untamed planet. Never to liberate the slave peoples. Never to see the stars again.   
Then she gave up. Darkness claimed the Irken child.   
  
Dib watched unmoving as the Girl woke and realized what had happened. Seeing  
her spasm then stop moving altogether, he wondered how long she would last. Irken  
Invaders apon being captured they would kill themselves, so not to let their enemies gain  
any priceless information. Zim was different. He was a short stubborn egotistical, insane,  
and stubborn invader. He had something to live for. He had revenge. Dib almost  
shuddered remembering who was the target of that revenge. By now the people who had  
captured them knew he was human. They knew he was the key to Zim's memories. To all  
of the Irken technologies. That alone was enough to them for having Dib disappear with  
out a trace. He most likely would never escape. most likely. That's what they said about  
Zim.  
Still unmoving Dib smiled....  
  
Zim stood straight up the bit of cloth clenched in his hand like it could disappear at any  
moment.   
"Gaz". He spoke his voice low and dangerous "I know where they are."  
'They?" Gaz said and walked over to where zim stood. As she cought sight of the cloth  
that Zim clinched in his hands, she under stood. Gir who had just finished his freeze  
jumped out of the car, and ran over to where his master and mistress stood.   
" ooo what's that?" the tiny robot squeaked.   
Zim ignored Gir, and stared into Gaz's eyes with a look of cold calculated determination  
in his.   
"If you really are determined to rescue Dib know what you are getting into now." Gaz  
nodded slowly. Zim continued "where I am going only the insane, stupid, or desperate  
would follow." He paused looking for any signs of weakness in Gaz. Gaz just smiled a  
deadly smile, and said.   
"I know I am at least one of the above." Zim smiled back a equally deadly smile.  
" Then we are going to the lab." Gir started to laugh...  
  
When Spinxsa opened her eyes there was a bright light shinning in them. She tried to  
lift a hand to shade her sight, but failed. Her hands and legs were secured to a table with  
metal shackles. Her neck too was shackled. She did not struggle. To her there was no  
point. Her eyes took on a dead look, as a glinting blade disended on her bare stomach.  
She did not resist the screams that surged from her throat. As the pain stared to numb and  
she started to drift into a unaware paradise. She was jolted awake be a simulate injected  
into her arm. As more blades and other instrument descended into her open body. She  
began to understand that she had never even dreamed pain until now. As they lifted One  
of her organs into the bright light, she shivered feeling a cold breeze that seemed to blow  
on her. She screamed again as they began to cut it.  
.....60 minuets later.....  
Spinxsa lay shivering unmoving on the cold room floor. She did not move. She just  
sobbed silently, her voice had died long ago. She had never felt so violated so unclean. so  
dirty. She was too weak to move. Her blood loss was too great. She just lay on the floor  
of her cage like a dieing goldfish . Her mouth opening and closing. She seemed to grasp  
in her fading mind that, she was weak. She was too weak even for a Irken clerk. anyone  
of her kind would have stopped their hart before letting this happen. She still could, but  
knowing that she was too weak for that she clung to the thread of life that remained to  
her. She wondered briefly, if invader Zim was stronger than she was. Then she  
remembered he was free. Still free on this planet of nightmares. He must have never  
known this pain. As a bit off blood dripped out of the edge of her mouth. She let sleep  
claim her at last.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
sooo I lied again... This time the next chpt will be the last.... 


	8. sympathy

"sympathy" and "we wear the mask"from *The complete poems of paul laurence dunbar*  
laurence dunbar. This is a pre-epligog to explian a few things. This is not really  
a chapter So HA I did not lie!! YAAAAAAAY!  
  
  
SYMPATHY  
I know what the caged bird feels, alas!  
the sun is bright on the upland slopes:  
When the wind stirs soft through the   
spring grass  
  
And the river flows like a stream of glass  
When the first bird sings and the first bud opens,  
And the faint perfume from its chalice steals-  
I know what the caged bird feels!  
  
I know why the caged bird beats his wing  
Till its blood is red on the cruel bars;  
For he must fly to his perch and cling  
then he fain would be on the bough a-swing;  
And a pain still throbs in the old, old scars  
and they pulse again with a keener sting-   
I know why he beats his wing!  
  
I know why the caged bird sings, ah me,  
When his wing is bruised and his bosom sore,-  
When he beats his bars and would be free;  
It is not a carol of joy or glee,  
But a prayer that he sends from his heart's  
deep core,  
But a plea, that upward to heaven he flings-  
I know why the caged bird sings!  
  
  
WE WARE THE MASK  
  
We wear the mask that grins and lies,  
It hides our cheeks and shades our eyes,-  
This debt we pay to human guile;  
With torn and bleeding hearts we smile,  
And mouth with myriad subtleties.  
  
Why should the world be over-wise,  
In counting all our tears and sighs?  
Nay, let them only see us while   
we wear the mask  
  
We smile, but, O great Christ, our cries  
In counting all our tears and sighs?  
Nay, let them only see us, wile  
we wear the mask  
  
We smile, but O great Christ, our cries  
To thee from tortured souls arise.  
We sing, but oh the clay is vile  
Beneath our feet and long the mile;  
But let the world dream otherwise,  
we wear the mask  
  
  
READ AND REVIEW THE PANTS COMMAND YOU!!!!!   
DO NOT DENY YOUR VIENS!! 


	9. aaand madness!!

Last chapter dum dum duuuum! Yea! Just 1 page left for you to read! Fiction writers Live  
on reviews. If I don't get reviews I will shrivel up and die. (good or bad I'll take 'em)  
(^*^)  
  
Aaand Madness!  
  
  
Dib was sitting on a white arm-less chair in a white room. It had four square  
white walls all exactly equal. It was all lit so well that it was hard to tell where the floor  
met the walls. Dib did not know how he had gotten into the room. The last thing he could  
remember was being in the tube. Then the scientist inserted a red vile into the base. A red  
liquid seeped up from the bottom, and turned the green liquid black. Then he lost  
conciseness, and woke sitting in the chair.   
He tried to think straight, but it was all fuzzy. He could not grasp what he had  
been thinking of. He was so out of it he did not bother to get up out of the chair to look  
for an escape. He was supposed to be doing something, planing something, but he just  
could not grasp it. Then out of nowhere a voice asked him a question.  
"What is your name" Dib mumbled out his name, even though he felt like he was  
missing something. "what is the primary source of the alien power" Now a red flag shot  
up in his brain, and he struggled not to answer the question. He did not know why he  
should not, but it did not matter he told them any way. He just talked like he could not,  
not tell them just what they wanted. He tried not to answer, as they asked him round after  
round of questions, but the harder he tried the more he said. He was straining so hard to  
keep his mouth shut tears crept to the corner of his eyes. Finally the questions stopped.  
Then A black fog filled the room, and the torture stopped.  
  
Gaz and Zim stood at the edge of the swamp filled wet land that stood between  
them and their destination. They had shed their coats and hats and wore only their boots,  
skin tight gloves, shirts and pants. on the rid out to the complex Zim had told Gaz about  
the lay out. The buildings were in the center of a natural death trap, that spread for miles.  
there was only one clear path through, a single road that was so closely guarded they  
would know if a ant crawled with in 3 feet of it. So Gaz and zim would have to ditch the  
car near by, with Gir, and fight the sharks alligators, death droids, attempted lasers,  
marines, and many other dangers that would await them to get Dib and the Irken or Irkens  
back.  
They locked Gir in the car with enough tuna, cupcakes peanut butter and freezes  
to last forever, or until they returned it would most likely take just as long. Gaz looked  
across the black slimy moat that was the first danger and looked at Zim. He handed her a  
compact air tank. It was about five inches and when you bit into the mouth piece it would  
supply an hours worth of air. He said to her in his most encouraging voice  
"Are you ready battle companion?"  
"Nope but that doesn't matter" Gaz answered. They shook hands and jumped into  
the moat. They swam as fast as they could through the pitch black water, dogging the  
mines scattered through it. After what seemed like eternity the emerged on the other side.  
Gaz Shook the water out of her hair and zim looked at his watch. It was also a compass.  
The time said 8:55 PM. He adjusted the path he had planed to mach the compass. Gaz  
asked him a question that had popped up as the swam through the muck.  
"how did you stand the water the first time?" He answered softly"  
"I focused through the pain. That water is nothing compared to what we will  
face." With that he set off into the marshy growth that stood before them. Gaz followed  
close behind. A few minutes later they reached a clearing. There was nothing but black  
soil in a rectangle that wrapped around and out of their view. Gaz was about to ask Zim  
why it was there when he tossed a stone across the strip. About half way across the  
invisible line it was zapped out of existence. Gaz eyes went wide with shock. Zim pulled  
out a small device and after pushing a few buttons slid it into the center of the clearing.  
Nothing happened and he sprinted across. He motioned for Gaz to run over too and she  
raced across. Just as she cleared the edge the device was vaporized. As Zim started to run  
ahead, she wondered how he had cleared that the first time, and how they would clear it  
again.  
"Go sell crazy some where else we're all stocked up here!"  
-as good as it gets (movie)  
  
Dib awoke in the tube. He was awakened by the roar of an alarm that even got  
through the liquid. He had a head ace so bad that it blocked out most of his more  
developed thoughts, but he knew that some how Gaz and Zim were there.then he passed  
out again.  
  
Zim viewed the building with contempt. They had not changed the security at all. He gave  
Gaz a laser pistol then he double checked the guards rounds. After the second round he  
gave Gaz the signal and they raced to the side of the building. There was a vent just large  
enough for them to get into. After leading Gaz through the maze of pipes and vents the  
reached his destination. He removed the cover and dropped a rope down. The he and Gaz  
slid down into the lab. It consisted of 4 rooms. The hanger, the interrogation room the  
security, observation room, and the containment room. They were all connected with hall  
ways in a square shape. Zim had entered into the security room. He pulled out a CD and  
told Gaz   
" This will take down all the security forces in the area. It will also inject a virus  
that will eat through any and all their files." Gaz smiled her wicked smile and with out a  
word went to work hacking into the computer. It was so simple to hack into the files  
insert the disk and get the program file she wondered why she paid her tax. As the  
warning sirens started to go off as was planned zim ran into the other rooms knowing that  
the life support could be cut off anytime.  
As he entered the room he was filled with the pain of past memorize. The lab was  
so familiar. He saw Dib first. He was almost tempted to leave him there, but knew no  
one deserved this. He then saw the Girl. She was trapped just as he had been and, she  
looked like a butter fly pinned to a display. He ran to the base of the two tubes. He  
punched in the code sequence and the emergency shut down began. The tubes at the base  
of their necks with drew and the liquid drained. Then the glass lifted and Dib and the  
stranger dropped to the floor. He ran over to the Girl and lifted her up in his arms. Gaz  
entered, and shouted that their time was running out. Gaz picked up Dib who was out  
cold. Zim's mind raced as he looked at the face of one of his own kind. Her face was  
paler than normal Irken green. She must have lost allot of blood. he thought. Her eyes  
fluttered open then closed before he could say anything. they were deep purple. He knew  
that the had to get out and there was no time left to think he reach out of the room Gaz  
dragging Dib close behind. They had one chance left. The runner.  
  
Sphinxsa dreamed the dreams of the condemned. She was flying in space . She  
was in her true Irken form, but wings twice her bodies size sprouted from her back. She  
wore a dress that seemed to be made of stars. She flew by planet after planet stopping  
finally at Earth and she hovered above it. The she was hit by a ball of Red and Purple  
energy, that clipped her fragile wings. She fell with out screaming and as she was just  
miles away from the surfs She was caught by an Irken prince. He was the tallest of her  
kind that she had ever seen, and had long straight antenna. He had large magenta eyes that  
hid shadows of deeper pain. The dream felt so real she could smell him. He smelled of  
battle and the stars. His wings were large and gray. They were ripped, torn, and scarred,  
and they looked like they had been broken. Still they were strong. He held her with one  
arm the other brandished a long fiery sword. Then two humans were there. The first was a  
man. He had pale skin and jet black hair that had one large scythe that jutted out and away  
from the rest. His blue flecked with gold eyes held pain also, but now he smiled. His  
black wings were smaller then hers or the princes. The second was a women. She had  
long dark violet hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Her wings were the largest and  
were deep purple and blue hues. Her golden eyes held the fire of a warrior, and she was  
the strongest of them all. Then Sphinxsa opened her eyes and it seemed like she was still  
dreaming they were all there. and they were flying in the sky, but they were all crowded  
together. The prince was holding her, and she struggled to say some thing. finally in the  
ancient Irken language, she muttered a old battle call.   
"so kit veer rind NA loor ranen fav" Fly with the wings of the already fallen. Then  
to tired to hold her mortal form she was finally strong enough to do what she had wanted  
along. To break free of her cage and fly.  
  
  
They reached the hanger just as the metal dividers started to fall blocking that path  
of escape. There was the Veet runner. Gaz felt like she had never seen game time worth  
playing until she saw it. She knew now that she was meant to pilot that beautiful ship.  
Zim spoke a few word in a languge she had never known and Gaz ran to the ship and  
jumped in. She put Dib on the floor behind the main seat and began anilizeing the  
controls. Zim jumped in just as Gaz had figured out the basic controls, without wiating  
for a signal she shut the cocpit and powered up the wepons. She blasted through the walls  
like they were made of paper mache'. As they raced out of the burning hole she herd a  
wisper behind her in the strange languge she had herd Zim use befor. She set the controls  
to auto piolet. As she faced Zim she saw a fresh pain in his eyes and knew the irken he  
held was gone. She nodded in silent under standing, and she turned to the controls. She  
knew that Zim would begoing soon back. To make thoose who had made this all happen.  
To make the tallest pay. She wondered Breifly if she could go with him. She had this odd  
feeling that she would. As Dib moaned and started to awaken she set the course to a place  
where mabe the alien would feel at home and peace. She steered the ship up out of the  
atmosphere to outer space.  
  
  
The end??  
  
  
REVIEW !!!! I will make a third in this sieris if i get enough reviews, and  
mabe if i don't. Red and Purple will get thiers!! (^*-) 


End file.
